This invention relates to a hook, particularly to one having a simple stable structure not easily broken in practical use to prevent damage from happening to the things the hook is used for.
Elastic ropes are widely in use for binding things and goods in a stabilized condition. A conventional binding rope shown in FIG. 6 includes an elastic rope 10 with a constrict end 101, and an inverted U-shaped hook 11 with a bent end 112 and a helical spring portion 111 formed extending down from the hook 11 for the constrict end 101 to pass through upward. Then another inverted U-shaped hook 11 is fixed with a constrict end 101 of the same rope 10 so that the binding rope 10 is connected to the inverted U-shaped hook 11 respectively bound tightly on the two ends. And the two bent ends 112 are used for securing the hook 11 on an object.
However, after the conventional binding rope is used for a long period of time, the helical spring portion 111 may deform, unable to keep the constrict end 101 in a stabilized condition to let it loosen off. Further, the binding rope 10 may loosen off the hook 11 if the constrict end 101 cannot endure a pulling force. Then if the whole rope 10 suddenly loosens off the hook 11, the rope 10 may bounce to strike on the body of a user, who may be wounded or hurt.